


Over The Line

by Mini_Goat



Series: Fate [28]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Best Friends, Eating, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Sammy has her first vaulting competition. Will she be the team hero or the team zero?
Relationships: Clone Samantha "Sam" Carter/Clone Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fate [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441348
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	1. UpsyDaisy

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little one off of Sammy’s first pole vaulting meet. Everyone comes… well, almost everyone comes to cheer her on.

The group of friends sat together, huddled against the cold above and to the left of the adults. Close enough to gain their attention should it be needed but not so close that it was a single cohesive group. Jack had given them an extra pair of binoculars so they could see better when it was Sammy’s turn.

Among the adults were the Amos’s and their sons and families, having decided Sammy was 100% their little sister even if she did not share their last name though it had come up that it might make her life easier if she changed it. Also there were Sam and Jack with Gracie and Mr. and Mrs. Berring and their youngest daughter and Brian’s parents. Gracie was busy bouncing back and forth between the various adults and the teens behind them.

Finally Jon grabbed her and sat her in his lap after exchanging a look with Jack. Sam snickered.

“She minds her cousin better than her parents. Typical.” Brian’s mom told Sam.

Sam chuckled. “He bribes her.”

“That makes sense.”

“I don’t argue with what works.” Jack told the other woman who was dressed like she might still think it’s the 1960s.

Brian’s dad grinned at Jack. “It’s the next best thing to a grandpa.”

Jack chuckled at the other man whose name Sam had told him at last three times and he still couldn’t recall. “She’s going to grow up spoiled between those kids and all her aunts and uncles. Speaking of Carter, I’m kind of surprised Vala didn’t convince Daniel to come today.”

Sam shrugged. “He’s still weird about it.”

Jack huffed a sigh. He’d talked to Danny about this. Just treat the kid like he was Jack’s little brother or something. It wasn’t that complicated. Jon had his own friends now and while still a little hurt Daniel had entirely ignored him except in emergencies, he was ok with the situation now. Especially as he clearly had his hockey buddies, a best friend, and a gaggle of Sammy’s friends to boot. Said gaggle was laughing over something the tall kid in the cowboy hat said to the dark haired girl who reminded him of Inah. He sometimes wondered if she meddled a bit there and, if so, had she planned out exactly this some time ago before any of them would have ever suspected. He could probably go ask her but he knew he wouldn’t get a direct answer any more than he would have from Oma. And why that family anyway? Jack had met the mother. She was a mess and a half. Jack had known moms like her in the old neighborhood. Convinced of their own superiority while they screwed their kids up with their idiotic behavior.

Jack didn’t think he was the world’s greatest parent by any means. He had plenty of baggage to prove he’d sucked at it to a particular extent. But he’d been smart enough to marry women that were good parents. Both of them. Because whatever could be said about his relationship with Sara, she’d been a good mom. She’d been happy for him when he’d remarried and pleased for the reason why as well. Told him it had been about damn time he and Sam got married.

Jack chuckled to himself a little and Sam gave him a questioning look.

“Just thinking about my last conversation with Sara, that’s all.” He told her,

Sam grinned. “I wonder what she’d think of those two?” She pointed at Sammy who was busy warming up for her turn at the pole.

“I think she’d be hurt but understand. You two are alike in that. Neither of you wastes time holding grudges.”

“I hold grudges.” Sam told him, her mouth firming.

“Oh?” Jack gave her a mild inquisitive look.

“I just don’t let them eat me up. I still want to beat Sally Manchester’s ass for stealing my 9th grade boyfriend.” She growled.

Jack laughed. “Wasn’t that the girl who grew up to be a retail manager and the kid she swiped is an insurance salesman now?”

“It was rude.” Sam said primly which made Jack laugh and hug her.

“You’re a nut, Carter.” He grinned and pulled her closer. “But I’m really into it.”

Sam snuggled against her husband. “You better be. You’re stuck with me now.” She grinned and gave him an affectionate kiss though.

“Gross! Stop it! My eyes!” Jon yelled at them from a few feet away.

“Gwose!” Gracie agreed which made the other adults laugh.

“Hey, some of us came here to watch Sammy at her first meet.” Jay reminded all of them and poked Lynn in the side for grinning foolishly at Sam and Jack’s affectionate behavior.

“What? They’re cute.” She said defensively.

“Old people kissing is not cute.” Jay said, making a grossed out face but his eyes were laughing. Sam and Jack were in fact cute and he hoped some day he found a guy that loved him half as much as they clearly loved each other.

The announcer called Sammy’s name and the entire group settled down to watch her.

* * *

Sammy took a deep steadying breath. ‘You can do this, Carter’. She told herself. ‘Don’t screw up’. Her brain replied rudely as she tapped the rosin bag on the side of the track to make her fingers tacky.

She approached the situation mathematically. Count your steps one… two… three… nine lower your pole… fifteen plant it in the stop board, swing push! I’m over… spin, land on your butt not your ankles. YES! She bounded up and threw a fist up in victory. She’d made it without faulting.

Her eyes flew up to the stands and connected with Jon’s right away. He grinned at her and held up Gracie who was mimicking her fist pump. Sammy laughed. A large portion of her friends and family crowded around him. Wil and Mare were grinning ear to ear and Uncle Wil was doing a little bit of a jig. Sammy was still grinning as she was helped off the mats.

“Great job Sammy. Your practice sessions with the O’Neill kid have really paid off.”

“Thanks coach.” Sammy said with a smile. Jon was actually a great coach and this was fun. She wondered how the guys managed to get out of practice today though. Probably nagged the coach with some nonsense about her being their team mascot.

It was twenty minutes until her next attempt by the time they rotated through all the kids and set up the next height so Sammy went over to the rest of her team. She didn’t have much in common with any of them as she’d never really been a jock but they were nice enough kids, especially the team captain Lacy.

“Good job, Sammy. I’m glad coach Bonnie suggested you.” Lacy told her. Her mouse brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

“Thanks. This is fun.”

Maria chuckled. “It beats softball for sure.”

Sammy grinned.

* * *

She cleared her second hurdle with ease but faulted on the third one. Disappointed in herself, she sighed and packed up her stuff. Her team reassured her for a first meet she did great but Sammy was mentally calculating where she was making a mistake. She’d need more practice if she was going to get better at this.

Warm arms grabbed her from behind. A split second prior she’d recognized he was behind her or he’d have lost a tooth. “Hey, you did great out there.” He told her.

“I need more practice.”

“I didn’t get good at stopping a puck my first game, Sammy.” Zulfi told her coming up from her side.

“I couldn’t draw well at the beginning either.” Lynn reminded her.

“Quit being so hard on yourself, Carter. You’ve got this.” Jon told her.

Sam and Jack wandered up with Wil and Mary. “You did great, mini Carter.” Jack told her with a grin. “Don’t let her beat herself up too much about needing more practice.” He admonished Jon who gave him a salute. Jack shook his head. “Was I always that sarcastic?” He asked Sam.

Sam shrugged. “Probably.” She told him and bumped his shoulder.

“We’ll see you kids at home. Jon, make sure Sammy eats something besides your order of French fries.”

“Ha ha. Busted.” Brian told her which made Wil laugh.

“Have fun kids. Jon, be back to the house by 1830.”

“Yes sir.” Jon said cheekily as they moved away which earned him an eyeroll from Jack.

“How did anyone put up with me at that age?” Jack said wonderingly as Sam let Gracie hug Sammy and Jon goodbye before they left together, leaving her equipment for Wil to hump to the SUV later.

“I’m trying to figure out how we put up with you now.” Sam said in amusement.

“All right, that’s it. You’re cut off from hanging out with Daniel. He’s rubbing off on you.” Jack grumped to Sam’s tinkling giggle.

“Those two are ridiculously cute.” Brian’s mom told Wil and Mary as Sam and Jack left themselves.

Mary grinned. “You don’t know the half of it. Wil and I worked with them separately for years. They are fantasy novel level in love with each other. They should have gotten married yeas ago if you ask me.”

“Why didn’t they?” Brian’s dad asked in curiosity.

“Military regulations. He was in her direct chain of command for nearly a decade.” Wil told him.

“That’s a stupid rule.” Brian’s dad said.

Mary and Wilson looked at each other then at Brian’s parents. “We agree.” They said together and laughed as though it was the funniest of inside jokes.


	2. Contrasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sammy are the topic this time but don't worry. They will be back next week.

**Contrasts**

Jack carried Gracie in on his shoulder, a soft smile played about his mouth as he turned his face to appreciate the familiar sweet smell of baby combined with the whiff of Sam’s own scent that Jack wasn’t sure if Gracie picked up being cuddled by her mom or if she had such similar body chemistry that she smelled nearly the same but it was by far the most comforting smell in Jack’s memories. Only the smell of his grandma’s rose skin lotion gave him a stronger sense of comfort.

“Do you think we should give her a bath?”

“Nah. She’s out like a light. Let’s just put her to bed and I’ll give her a bath in the morning after you leave for base.”

Sam smiled at him and nodded. Her heart melted every time she watched him with their daughter. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” Sam told him. Usually they would lie there reading or talking for a couple hours; at least she didn’t have a mission tomorrow so she didn’t have to be on base at the crack of dawn.

Sam took a quick shower and threw on a worn pair of Jack’s basic training sweatpants that she’d cut off when he finally wore holes in the knees then outright stolen while pregnant. As he kept swiping her machining tools for her bikes to work on his, he didn’t have room to talk.

Jack came in while she was shrugging on a tank top and grinned at her half dressed state. “You don’t have to put that on.” He told her with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sam chuckled. “You’ve been looking at my nude body for over a decade.”

“Yah, and it’s still hot.” He crossed the room and gently tugged her into his arms. “This makes me feel bad for the minis.” He told her as he claimed he mouth slowly, pulling her close enough to feel how desirable he found her.

When he eased back from his perusal of her mouth, she asked him “How so?”

“Last time I got a beer with Wil – he told me that he and Mary put their collective feet down about them going too far sexually.”

Sam snorted. “She’s still thirteen for two more months.”

“Physically and legally.” He agreed. “I bet he thinks I did that as a warped joke.”

Sam grinned. “It is your style.” She agreed. “How did he take it?”

“Sammy doesn’t know Will knows she started it with the heavy petting.”

Sam snorted and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “If I hadn’t showed up at your house that night we would have spent years dancing around our feelings for each other and pretending we cared about the regulations.”

“I care about the regulations.”

Sam laughed and nuzzled his neck. “Sure you do.” She told him and he groaned.

“Oh yah. Lots of them are really important. Just not… hmm... that one.” His voice shook.

Sam would have given him crap about it but her mouth was busy for several minutes instead with other things. Mostly her husband’s tongue.

“I have to work tomorrow.” She told him softly.

Jack’s mouth canted to the left. “You’re just going to leave me like this?” He asked her waving at the front of his pants.

Sam smirked. “I was telling you that it’s going to have to be quick and dirty.”

“Supply closet. Got it.” He said with a hard nod of his head and swept her up and they fell on the bed together laughing.

An hour later they snuggled against each other.

“Did we do the right thing?” Sam finally asks Jack.

“About which thing?” Jack asked her, mystified.

“The minis.” Having picked up his nickname for their clones.

Jack shrugged. “I wasn’t given a choice. We could have waited a couple more years with her but who knows how much that would have affected the outcome.’

“How bad was he getting?”

Jack thought a long moment. “Worse than he was letting on. Which reminds me, I need to talk to Danny about how he’s handling this whole thing.”

Sam looked up into his eyes, a clear question in hers.

“He’s hurting the kid’s feelings.” Jack looked off into the middle distance a moment. “To Danny, the kid isn’t me so it’s a non-issue but to the kid…”

“He’s a separate you but still fundamentally you who has most of your memories and is still in love with me etcetera.” Sam supplied.

“Exactly.” He told her.

“Have Vala shame him about it.” Sam suggested.

“Is that really a good idea? She has a warped sense of humor.”

Sam gave him a long look until he went from the pretense of confusion to an abashed smile. “Has he figured out he’s in love with her yet?”

Sam shrugged. “She’s figured it out but she’s afraid to tell him.”

Jack sighed. “Something else I need to get on him about.”

“Did that ever work when he did it to you?”

Jack sighed thoughtfully. “No but he’s got it coming after all the times he got on my ass about my feelings for you.” Jack grinned a little. “Plus, I know he loved Sha’re, but he’s told me himself that after she died, she told him it was ok to let her go. I think it’s time he did so. You don’t have to forget someone you love to love someone else.”

Sam kissed his jaw, knowing he was thinking of Cassie and Grace and the kids for that matter. “I bet it’s nice to grow up kind of normal.”

Jack chuckled. “Our childhoods weren’t all bad.”

“No.”

“But I agree. It’s probably nice just to go to high school like normal kids and not have anything more stressful to worry about than if your math teacher has it in for you.”

“Sammy says there’s a group of girls that have given her friend Lynn crap over the years who have latched on to hassling Sammy now too.”

“I can’t imagine that going at all well… for those other girls.”

Sam giggled. “All the enthusiasm of youth and all the irritation of middle age.”

“You think you’re irritated now. Try being my age.” Jack told her with amusement and tucked her in tighter against his side.

Sam stretched and slides her arms languidly over his bare chest until she crosses them above and behind his head. “We should get some sleep.” She tells him with a dimpled grin.


	3. I’ve seen this place before my friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is RRREEAALLLYYY early on Monday morning kids. Like 4am my time so here’s your weekly dose of the Fate series with Sammy and Jon. Enjoy!

“Hey guys, it’s not game night, what gives?” CeeCee asked Jon and Sammy when they showed up at the door of Sandy’s.

“Carter here has a future as a test pilot. She’s mastered ‘bail’.” Jon said laughing when Sammy elbowed him hard in the side.

“Pole vaulting, CeeCee. I did ok, I need to work on my higher jumps.” Sammy told her and gave Jon an arch look.

“She did great.” Jay tells the waitress whose dark hair is pulled into a bun tonight.

“She’s faster now too because of me.” Zulfi told her.

CeeCee tilted her head. “Do I want to know?” She said chuckling as she led them to an empty section of table.

“Jedi Master Z graciously donated his old goalie gear to use as body weights so she can get faster.” Lynn told the waitress and held up two fingers when she was asked about their drink orders.

“We have the weirdest conversations.” Lori said as she sat down next to Zulfi, Jay on her other side.

Jon and Sammy looked at each other and snorted in mirth.

“You guys have way too many inside jokes” Brian told them.

“Sorry. That one would take _years_ to explain, Bri.” Sammy told him affectionately.

“All your jokes take years to explain, Pipsqueak.”

“Hey, she can’t help she’s smarter than you.” Jon said laughing.

“She’s smarter than everyone.” Brian grumbled but his mouth twitched with a smile.

“Yes she is.” Jon agreed and hugged Sammy tightly.

“All right, cut it out you guys.” Sammy told them both, blushing furiously.

“On to nagging you to eat something with protein then.” Jon told her and got an eye roll from her for it for both his nagging and his bad grammar.

“If I get the chicken kabobs, will you stop it?”

“Are you going to eat them or pick at them?” He challenged her.

Sammy huffed dramatically. “I hate when you talk to Jack.”

“Well, he does know all your tricks and tends to remind me of ones I’ve forgotten.”

“You haven’t forgotten anything ever.” She reminded him.

Jon gave her a leer. “Some memories are more specific than others.”

“Stop it.” She hissed. Because their friends were making ‘woo’ noises at what he was implying.

Jon grinned. “Eat your food and I’ll stop picking on you.”

“You suck.” She sulked.

Jon wiggled his eyebrows and smiled suggestively which made Jay and Lynn crack up.

“I hate all of you.” Sammy said laughing.

The conversation then swirled back to the match and the guys debated about the girl’s vault team and their chances of getting to finals this year. Jon swatted Sammy’s leg when she was about to argue not with her on the team. He tapped impatiently on her leg ... - --- .--. / .. – (stop it).

Sammy gave him a dark look for it and everyone wondered what had passed between them to cause the rift. Not knowing this argument had been going on for over a decade and would likely go on another decade. She was distracted though by his insistent tapping on her leg. “Wha?”

“Isn’t that?” Jon motioned across the room.

“She’s… wow how is she even walking?”

Jon snorted in amusement. “Waddling. She’s waddling.”

“Don’t tell her that if they see us. She hits like Teal’c.”

“They aren’t going to see us and if they do, they won’t recognize us even if they did.”

Sammy’s mouth canted to the side and she shrugged. “Good point.” She agreed.

“Ok, you guys are usually weird but this weird even for you.” Lynn told them.

“Sorry Alley.” Jon said with a smirk. “Some old friends of Uncle Jack’s just came in and she’s unexpectedly extremely pregnant.”

“Are they not married?” Lynn asked.

Sammy and Jon looked at each other and shrugged. “Well, I don’t know. They weren’t the last I knew but that could have changed in the last year or they might have kept it secret.”

Lynn giggled. “Kind of like Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack?”

Sammy and Jon both colored slightly.

“Be nice, Lynn.” Brian told his girlfriend.

Lynn stuck her tongue out at him. “Remind me not to go into the military. Everyone has a stick up their butt about who they are in a relationship with.”

Brian looked at Jon.

“Don’t look at me. I don’t have any control over him at all.”

“Did I… miss something?” Lynn asked suspiciously.

Jon gave Lynn an innocent look. “We think Uncle Jack might have had something to do with how my boss’ daughter ended up in the Secret Service.”

“Well it wasn’t Uncle Bill. Aunt Mare would have told us if it was and I don’t think he’d have noticed her necessarily.”

“Wait, who’s Uncle Bill?”

“Aunt Mary’s brother. He’s FBI but he used to work with Uncle Jack in the military before that. I recognized him from an old photo album. I’m surprised he didn’t say anything honestly as I look just like the old dude.” Jon explained.

“If he’s anything like Uncle Jack he noticed, just figured it was either none of his business or _none_ of his business.” Sammy told him.

“Wait… you think he thinks Uncle Jack is my… my dad?”

Sammy shrugged. “It would make sense, wouldn’t it?” she pointed out.

“Ok and arguably… he’s kind of my dad. But… yikes I hope he really doesn’t think it’s important to test that theory.” Jon said a little worriedly.

“I think Uncle Jack would probably intervene.”

“That’s still going to look kind of…” Jon wiggled his hand on its side.

Sammy shrugged. “It’s the military and Uncle Jack is a Joint Chief. What is he going to do? Tell the DoD? They already know.”

Jon tilted his head. “I’m so glad you’re smarter than me.” He kissed her quickly.

Sammy grinned. “Indeed.”

Both of them chuckled.

Of course now their friends had some valid suspicions about Jon’s parentage but that was bound to happen anyway.


End file.
